Secreto
by Dayah
Summary: Navidad, baile y discusiones. Una Hermione molesta, un Draco aburrido y un encuentro inimaginable. ¿Qué podrá salir de esto? Oneshot DracoHermione


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes, lugares y demás que reconozcan pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**N/A**: No me solía gustar la pareja de Draco/Hermione. Pero como suele sucederme, luego de leer unos fics espléndidos sobre ellos, he decidido probar a ver que sale.

Espero que sea de su agrado; se aceptan consejos, críticas y demás y se sitúa en el cuarto año de los protagonistas.

Dayah

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Secreto**

Hermione se apoyó contra la baranda de una de las terrazas de Hogwarts y aspiró con fuerza, aún con la respiración agitada.

En el exterior del castillo hacía frío, y aunque su piel estaba erizada debido a ese sutil contacto, ella ni siquiera lo notó. La rabia corría caliente por su cuerpo de manera rápida y poderosa, demasiado como para preocuparse de nimiedades como la temperatura y el hecho de que solo llevaba una túnica vaporosa que no era precisamente una buena protección contra las inclemencias del clima.

_Confraternizado con el enemigo._

Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando borrar la escena de su mente, pero falló estrepitosamente. El rostro colorado de Ron y sus hirientes palabras volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. ¿Por qué no podía comprender que Víktor la había invitado no para sacarle información sobre Harry sino simplemente por ser ella?

Por Merlín, era una chica. ¿Qué había de malo en asistir a un baile para variar, en asistir con un chico atento y educado al que le gustaba su compañía? Le había ofendido terriblemente que él inventara cualquier tontería para excusar el hecho de que alguien la hubiera invitado al baile de Navidad. Y dolido profundamente que la creyera tan poca cosa, que fuera capaz de creer que ella podría pasarle información sobre Harry, cegada, según la estrecha mentalidad del pelirrojo, por la fama, por la atención, por la atracción o los sentimientos.

No podía cambiar su forma de ser, y ese era justamente el problema. Jamás se había interesado en chicos, en modas o sociales. Se refugiaba en sus libros, en sus estudios, porque le encantaba aprender y porque era buena en ello. La satisfacía. Y no quería cambiar, se gustaba así como era.

Y Ron se había acostumbrado a verla de esa forma, a verla como alguien que siempre estaría allí, a su lado, porque él simplemente no la veía como una chica. Quizás en un rincón de su mente lo sabía, pero era lento para comprender que ella se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en una mujer. En la mente de Ron, ella siempre sería una parte importante del trío: el cerebro, la que lo ayudaba con las tareas. La que nunca iba a fiestas o salía con alguien.

Lo comprendía un poco, aunque no se sintiera de ánimos para ser comprensiva en esos momentos. Pero seguía sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho y un escozor molesto en los ojos cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, su estupidez, su enojo. Sus incoherencias, derivadas de su terquedad y su negativa a callarse la boca aún cuando se daba cuenta de que había arruinado todo hasta el fondo. Lo peor de todo, había sido un golpe duro para su orgullo, que no solía emerger pero aún así estaba en ella bien presente. Había dejado magullado su orgullo de mujer.

Había sido divertido ponerse su túnica de gala color añil, alisarse el cabello, ojear por primera vez una revista de moda para intentar copiar algún peinado, usar por primera vez el brillo labial que su madre le había regalado la Navidad pasada. Sentirse una chica, mirarse al espejo y verse bonita.

Suspiró sonoramente y observó los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts mientras la música procedente del Gran Salón y las conversaciones y risas de sus compañeros llegaban hasta sus oídos.

La nieve que cubría los alrededores parecía relucir ante el contacto suave de la luna y las estrellas, brillantes a más no poder aquella noche, como si de alguna forma quisieran devolverle a su rostro una sonrisa. Los árboles, desnudos algunos y con unas pocas hojas los más resistentes, se movían perezosamente ante la fría brisa invernal, como burlándose de su poca potencia. Más allá, la casita de Hagrid parecía una pequeña torta helada de ensueño, y en el lago, congelado, seguía anclado el barco que había traído a los alumnos de Durmstrang.

Apoyó el codo sobre la baranda de la terraza, y la mano en su mentón con gesto ausente.

Viktor era agradable y lo había dejado abandonado con la pura verdad como excusa: quería tomar aire, estar sola unos minutos. El hecho de que él asintiera y dijera que la esperaría dentro, lo hacía a sus ojos aún más agradable.

No se le habían escapado las miradas de odio por parte del club de fans que el famosísimo jugador de Quidditch se había ganado sin desearlo. Ni tampoco las miradas incrédulas de muchas de las personas con las que había convivido, hablado, hasta reído en alguna que otra ocasión cuando entró al Gran Salón del brazo de Viktor Krum. Y viéndose como una chica, no como una sabelotodo rígida y racional.

Decidió que volvería al lado de su pareja dentro de un par de minutos. No se había serenado del todo, ni tampoco era tan ilusa como para pensar que lo lograría, pero sí sabía que volvería a bailar y a divertirse con Viktor. Ronald Bilius Weasley no arruinaría su noche por completo, simplemente no se lo permitiría.

Pero las vueltas de la vida suelen jugarnos algunas malas pasadas, y para empeorar el humor de Hermione, Draco Malfoy atravesó la puerta de vidrio que daba del Gran Salón a la terraza, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Sin embargo, cuando notó la presencia de la chica, su usual mueca-amago de sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro pálido y de facciones afiladas.

"Vaya, sangre sucia. Que grata sorpresa."

El rostro de Hermione permaneció impasible, sin embargo ella notó de inmediato que sus nervios estaban a punto de venirse abajo. No quería en ese momento una contienda de ironías con el Slytherin.

"Me iré pronto, Malfoy, pero no ahora mismo. Yo estaba aquí antes, así que puedes salir por donde has venido."

Draco entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. Algo le pasaba a la sangre sucia, evidentemente.

"Te ves terrible." comentó él, acercándose un poco pero aún así guardando una prudencial distancia entre ellos y apoyándose contra la baranda desenfadadamente.

Ella cerró los ojos solo un momento, y cuando los volvió a abrir, lo observó con pura furia. Sus ojos castaños ardían en llamas y Draco se encontró perdiéndose en ellos por algunos segundos.

"Déjame en paz, no estoy de humor."

El Slytherin enmarcó una ceja mientras esa mueca burlona se volvía a dibujar en sus labios.

"¿Me piensas abofetear como en tercero?" preguntó él con sorna, aunque recordaba perfectamente el golpe y la humillación que había supuesto que una sangre sucia le pusiera la mano encima.

Ella lo miró, nuevamente con el rostro impasible, como si sus palabras no le hicieran mella o como si simplemente él no existiera. Por algún extraño motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, Draco se sintió molesto.

"No, he entendido que simplemente no vales la pena." dijo ella en un susurro amortiguado.

Los ojos grises del Slytherin se oscurecieron.

"¿Y tú sí?" siseó, notando que ella se agarraba fuertemente a la baranda, quedando sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que se sostenía. Sentía un placer morboso en fastidiarla; Pansy lo estaba aburriendo a muerte con sus conversaciones carentes de sentido y sus patéticos intentos de seducirlo y Granger era perfecta para distraerse un rato. "Además de sangre sucia, eres una sabelotodo sin vida social. Eso es simplemente muy triste, Granger. No sé cual fue el idiota motivo por el que Krum vino contigo al baile, pero…"

"¡Ya basta!" Ella lo miró con los ojos furiosos, y se acercó un paso dispuesta a no dejarse acorralar por sus palabras. "¿Es que acaso ser una sangre sucia me impide ser una chica? Ni tú ni…ni…no importa. Ninguno de los dos entiende nada de nada al fin y al cabo y yo ya estoy harta."

Draco había dejado de lado su mueca burlona para mirarla con cierta sorpresa. No era tan idiota como para no haber notado que Granger era una chica, pero siempre había considerado que una sangre sucia, en su opinión, no entraba en ese género por mucho que fuera algo evidente.

La respiración de ella estaba agitada, y sin proponérselo, Draco la observó fijamente. La túnica estaba confeccionada con una vaporosa tela de color añil que se ajustaba en los lugares apropiados y caía suelta en otros. Sus pechos eran pequeños, casi inexistentes comparados a muchos otros que había visto, pero tenía las caderas bien formadas y unas piernas, que aunque no largas, se veían bien. El Slytherin ascendió por su cuello, delicado, y llegó a su rostro. Hermione tenías las mejillas arreboladas, los labios tensos y los ojos de un castaño profundo completamente enfurecidos mientras que del rodete que se había hecho en el cabello, se habían escapado sendos mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro y le daban un aspecto un tanto salvaje y alocado. No llevaba collar ni aretes y se había maquillado muy poco.

Luego de terminado su escrutinio nada disimulado, Draco desvió la vista, incómodo en su interior por haber estado observando así a alguien ciertamente inferior a él, pero frío y calmado en el exterior.

"¿Con quién discutiste, Granger? Estás de un pésimo humor." comentó él con gesto desinteresado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué podría importarte a ti?"

"No te equivoques, no me importa. Pero estoy aburrido y mientras Pansy se calma no tengo nada más que hacer, por eso la pregunta."

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le mandó una sonrisita burlona.

"Pues si no te importa, no te lo voy a decir."

El volvió a colocarse su usual mueca de desdén, divertido ante su ingenuidad.

"No eres una caja de sorpresas precisamente, Granger. O fue con Potter o fue con Weasley, así de sencillo."

Al ver que ella palidecía y abría los ojos desmesuradamente, el rubio supo que había dado en el clavo.

Se acercó a ella un par de pasos con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le molestaba.

"San Potter jamás de los jamases se atrevería a decir palabras tan malsonantes como que no eres una chica, así que…"

"No fue eso lo que me dijeron."

"¿Y qué fue entonces?"

Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras ella fruncía los labios.

"Me dijo que estaba confraternizando con el enemigo y que Krum solo había venido conmigo al baile porque quiere información acerca de Harry."

El Slytherin bufó.

"Nadie podría haber dicho tamaña estupidez más que el pobretón."

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Y entonces Draco lo entendió: no debería haber dicho aquello. Vamos, que era la oportunidad perfecta para desternillarse de risa a su costa, para decirle que de hecho Krum había venido con ella por ese motivo. Sin embargo, no lo había hecho. En un impulso y sin darse cuenta, se había puesto de parte de Granger.

Hermione siguió observándolo y sin percatarse de ello, comenzó a estudiarlo, como usualmente hacía con todo.

Tenía una expresión altanera, casi desafiante, y arrogante a más no poder. Sus labios eran finos y en ese momento se encontraban tensos y sus ojos grises estaban oscurecidos y resaltaban en su rostro pálido. Tenía el cabello tan rubio que casi parecía plateado y a pesar de que se lo había engominado como hacía usualmente, un mechón caía sobre su frente, resistiéndose a mantenerse en su lugar. Se había desabrochado aquél horrible cuello blanco que le daba el aspecto de un cura, permitiendo que ella se detuviera un momento en su propio cuello y en sus clavículas bien visibles. Era más alto que ella (aunque para eso no se necesitara mucho) y tenía un cuerpo estrecho en el que el porte y la elegancia propia de un Malfoy, se hacía presente.

Por Merlín, era hasta atractivo.

Hermione se sacudió apenas, sorprendida por sus pensamientos. Y entonces notó que Malfoy la miraba de manera extraña.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo y él sonrió con malicia.

"Veo que te gusta lo que ves, sangre sucia."

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el apelativo pero por quizás primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras momentáneamente, sintiéndose ridícula y descubierta.

"No te creas algo que no eres. Para mí el atractivo físico no tiene nada que ver con…"

Él se acercó un paso, lo suficiente para que ella retrocediera otro, con los nervios a flor de piel.

"Dijiste que eras una chica, Granger. Lo creas o no, lo primero que le llama la atención a una mujer antes de cruzar palabra con un hombre, es algo en su físico. Y quienes lo nieguen, están mintiendo descaradamente."

Fue un golpe bajo que la dejó confusa y con ganas de salir corriendo de allí. Pero por Merlín que no le daría esa satisfacción.

"Puede que tengas razón, Malfoy, pero te olvidas de algo." Los ojos del Slytherin estaban atentamente posados sobre los suyos. "Yo sí te conozco, yo sí sé como eres."

Draco inclinó la cabeza, aún observándola.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí." contestó ella de manera desafiante, intentando por todos los medios no perder el contacto visual. Era consciente de que si bajaba la mirada ante Malfoy, estaría perdida. Cediendo terreno al enemigo. "Lo sé, no hay nada en tu físico que pueda siquiera hacerme cambiar en lo más mínimo la imagen que tengo de ti. Verte no me mueve ni un pelo."

Ella no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando él se acercó a su cuerpo y la tomó con fuerza por las muñecas.

"Repite eso, sangre sucia, repítelo ahora que tengo mis manos sobre ti. Repítelo con la misma seguridad, sin que te tiemble la voz."

Hermione lo observó pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Finalmente, él volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan molesta, pero no la soltó.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, Granger."

Ella lo miró, recelosa.

"Bésame."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por el asombro y forcejeó ante su contacto sobre sus muñecas.

"¿Te volviste loco?"

Draco rodó los ojos, irritado.

"No es tan complicado, Granger, y ambos sacaremos un beneficio."

Ella lo miró, muda, pero el Slytherin notó su repentina curiosidad.

"El pobretón te acusa de confraternizar con el enemigo. Dale su merecido, convirtiendo sus palabras en una realidad."

"No, no puedo hacer eso. Ron es un cabeza dura, pero…"

Draco suspiró, aburrido.

"Granger, por una vez haz algo impulsivo en tu vida, te aseguro que no morirás. Por una vez deja de ser una maldita niña buena y métete a la boca del lobo, literalmente hablando." le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué sacas tú de esto?" preguntó ella mirándolo con desconfianza.

Los ojos del muchacho cobraron una vida y una seriedad que ella jamás les había visto.

"Probarte que si así lo deseo puedo moverte más que un pelo. Probarte que mientes."

"¡Yo no miento!"

"Entonces ya sabes que hacer."

Que diablos, no había nadie allí para sermonearla, nadie allí que viera ese íntimo contacto entre dos reconocidos enemigos. Él, el príncipe de Slytherin, un sangre limpia. Ella, una Gryffindor hija de muggles, o sangre sucia, como él solía llamarle.

Con un resonante bufido, ella lo tomó por la nuca y acercó su rostro al suyo.

El no se había imaginado que ella fuera tan impetuosa ni que emanara aquel calor. El sutil perfume procedente de su piel invadió sus fosas nasales y le nubló los sentidos. Excitado, hambriento y sorprendido él la tomó posesivamente de la cintura y se adentró en su boca con ímpetu. Cuando ella gimió en la suya, él se olvidó de que ese beso era simplemente para darle su merecido, y la besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

¿Cómo alguien tan frío por fuera podía guardar tanto en su interior? Y lo hacía, de hecho, la estaba besando como jamás nadie lo había hecho, le estaba mostrando un camino por el que ella aún no había comenzado a transitar. Le estaba trasmitiendo pasión y deseo.

Hermione se separó bruscamente, mareada, y se llevó las manos a la boca, anonadada y confusa.

Draco la observó, sin su usual sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y brillantes, escrutadores. Pero a ella no se le escapó la confusión que también se leía en ellos. Aquello había tomado al gran Draco Malfoy tan de sorpresa como a ella, aunque ninguno de los dos jamás lo admitiría.

"Te lo dije, Granger. Casi puedo leer en tu rostro las sensaciones que aún corren por tu cuerpo."

Ella negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

"Vuelve adentro, Granger. Y cuando mires al pobretón, piensa que ahora finalmente tiene algo que decir. Acabas de confraternizar con el enemigo; las palabras de la Comadreja ya no serán injustas, y créeme, eso, conociéndote, te hará sentir mucho mejor."

Hermione le echó una mirada antes de casi correr a las puertas de vidrio que daban acceso al baile. Él se había quedado allí parado, en el mismo lugar, y cuando sus ojos castaños se fijaron en su silueta, ella supo que por primera vez compartía algo con Malfoy. Y sintió miedo.

Había compartido con él una pasión que ella desconocía tuviera en su interior; había compartido con él una de sus tantas congojas y a su manera, él la había escuchado. Quizás incluso, de forma retorcida, ayudado.

Nunca dirían a nadie lo que había sucedido.

Cuando él se giró y la vio mirándolo, solo asintió, pues ambos sabían lo que el otro pensaba, de esa manera incomprensible y tan clara a la vez.

Ahora, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger compartían un secreto.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola!

Bueno, algo es algo. Como dije más arriba, es mi primera experiencia con un Draco/Hermione y la verdad que me gustó muchísimo escribirlo.

Si les gustó, háganmelo saber; si no les gustó o notaron algo que ha de ser mejorado, también.

Igualmente, muchas gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

Dayah


End file.
